


The New Homonym Dictionary of the English Language

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [71]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #75 - Wrap</p><p>Different format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Homonym Dictionary of the English Language

The New Homonym Dictionary of the English Language was a little hard to traverse at first, but soon Shindong found his way, looking up words from faze/phase to their/there/they’re. Most of the entries were mildly interesting, but none could surpass that of rap/wrap. It was most assuredly his favorite entry in the entire 2000 pages.

_**rap** \’rap\n 1: a sharp blow 2: a sharp criticism _

> _Yesung often preferred to express his criticism of Donghae’s childish behavior and intense belief in the existence of malicious aliens with a rap to the younger’s forehead, a red spot where his hand connected with the flesh left behind. When that didn’t work, he would insult his intelligence with a vicious rap, not a musical rap, but a rebuke._

_**rap** vb 1: to strike 2: to rebuke 3:  slang to arrest or incarcerate on a criminal charge. _

> _When Yesung was in a particularly snarky mood, he would often threaten the younger with rapping, jail being a place quite unsuited for the innocent and fey one._

_**rap** v, n 1: to speak in a syncopated and original manner, often at fast speeds. 2: the act of speaking in such a manner 3: the actual words spoken _

> _Perhaps Yesung was simply jealous of Donghae’s ability to rap and the swooning it caused in females everyone, words tripping off a tongue and out of lips that never seemed to stop, to take a break._

_**wrap** \’rap\n 1: a method of preparing food 2: certain type of food, often sandwiches, that are rolled up _

> _When Yesung felt sorry and regretful later, he would always try to offer Donghae a wrap or two as consolation. His ploy didn’t always work, but it never hurt to try a little homemade love._

_**wrap** v 1: to surround something with something else _

> _In the end, the only thing that would appease Donghae was the moment that Yesung wrapped his arms around him, snuggled close, and murmured “saranghaeyo. Yongwonhi saranghaeyo.” He liked being surround by the older male, and would snuggle back, the softest of smiles adorning his lips._

__Hands down, nothing could top such an entry, certainly not when it reminded him of his own relationship with Heechul, and the clandestine moments of calm intimacy that they shared.


End file.
